


You was there, You was beautiful, and disappear like fireworks

by Locallymoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locallymoon/pseuds/Locallymoon
Summary: Taeil is his everything, his moon, his love, his light.But like everything that shine bright, he also burned out.Just like a fireworks.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	You was there, You was beautiful, and disappear like fireworks

The small firework that they light up shine between them. It reminds him of the past when they used to run away at night, only to look at the stars and enjoying the silence and let the small firework sounds fill up the room.

Johnny can look at the firework and it will remind him of hundreds of beautiful memories of him and Taeil.

“This reminds me of the past”

The past when everything feel so new and exciting.

The past when he can cry and laugh as much as he want and someone will always be there to hold him.

The past when they made a beautiful memories.

‘Their’ beautiful past.

“It is...” Taeil said, looking at his fireworks.

At this moment, he remember how bright Taeil is, how bright he is in the morning when he wake up, when he cry like a child to his mother in Taeil's embrace, when he knows that he fucked up his decision but Taeil is still there, waiting with his smile, and belief. No one can compare on how bright Taeil is to his world.

“You know I love you right?” Johnny said, bringing their face closer.

"You are?" Taeil said while giggling, oh how he will miss this comforting sound that greets him everyday for the past 10 years. He just pouting right there and put their foreheads together

Then he kiss him "Me too" He smile, and Johnny's world lit up.

But Johnny knows he need to let go.

He need to let go for his happiness.

_Their_ happiness.

"Ah, this one is already burn out"

And just like every other bright things out there.

It always burned out.

"Time to go then" Taeil then stand up and fixed his pants, reaching his hand to Johnny.

"Will you hold my hand until we arrive at the Carnival?"

_Every single person who meet their soulmate knows when they are going to be separated, as the last gift, the other soulmate can accompany their partner to their last "Carnival" the place where their partner will pass away, a place where they will be separated for life, to remember that they will always be happy even though they can't be together anymore._

_It's funny how they expect someone to accompany their other half to the last place they will be together._

_The place where goodbye means "goodbye" and just like that their other halves is taken to the other side._

_If it is truly a gift, it is a cruel one._

"Of course" He held Taeil hand and stand up. Then he feel a tug at his hand.

"Johnny" He look beside him to see a pair of eyes looking straight at him.

How he will miss these beautiful pair of brown eyes.

"Let's forget everything at The Carnival"

His face, his lips, his smile, his voice, his kind and soft heart, his touch, his love, his light.

_Let's travel back to the day I was never there, so that I don't have to worry. When The Carnival open its door, you must forget all about me._

"I will, for you"

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a song that I listen NON STOP on 2019, I have this idea for a long time and only able to like write it out now, please give this masterpiece a listen It's [Carnival by Gain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXHJQ7CYqQM)
> 
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
